femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Shaw (Quantico)
Miranda Shaw (Aunjanue Ellis) is a hidden recurring villainess from the ABC series, Quantico. Introduction Miranda Shaw is introduced the Assistant Director of the FBI Academy at Quantico, director of the training program at Quantico and Alex Parrish's mentor. She is removed from her prestigious role at Quantico, after allowing an undercover operation involving a trainee, Raina Amin, to continue. At the end of Season One, Miranda is named Deputy Director of the FBI, and it was in episode 2.02, "Lipstick," that she was shown speaking to Alex on the phone regarding the Citizens Liberation Front, a terrorist group who infiltrated the G20 Summit in Manhattan. The call ended with Alex leaving the emergency bunker and heading on her mission, under Miranda's orders to do so. Heel Turn However, Miranda began turning heel in the episode's final scenes when she betrayed Alex, doing so by informing one of the terrorists that Alex was in the building. The scene showed one of the terrorists receiving the text message, "Alex Parrish is inside," and later revealed that Miranda sent the message on her phone. Miranda embraced her heel persona with a sinister expression following her betrayal, and in the following episode, "Stescalade," the evil Miranda sabotaged Shelby Wyatt's efforts to reveal a report on the group, and later sent Alex on her mission. In the episode, "Kubark," Miranda authorized the group's demands to trade hacker Eric Boyer to the group for the hostages. After acquiring Boyer, Miranda cemented her heel turn during a private conversation, informing Boyer he didn't live up to his end of the bargain and referring to herself as a representative of the CLF. Miranda ignored Raina's coded signal during the trade and went through with the swap. In the episode, "LCFLUTTER," Miranda framed her boyfriend, Paul, by planting her phone in his possession while the pair made out, resulting in Paul being accused of being in league with the terrorists when Shelby discovered the phone. Miranda revealed herself as a villainess to Alex in the episode, "Cleopatra," when she abducted Alex from FBI headquarters, while holding her at gunpoint. Miranda stated to Alex that she is one of the terrorists, and in the following episode, "JMPALM," Miranda ordered Alex to drive to an underground tunnel leading to the crisis zone. The two met with Nimah, who reveals that she was the CLF member who saved Alex earlier. MIranda planned to take the drives that the AIC was planning to steal; taking that as a higher priority than Nimah's suggestion to save the hostages inside. The villainess later pointed a gun at Alex's head, threatening her life if Nimah didn't put down her own weapon, but Alex fought off Miranda and ran in to save the hostages. Both Miranda and Nimah turned themselves in during the episode "EPICSHELTER," with Miranda revealing everything about the AIC (including the First Lady being a member) and her reasons for joining the CLF. The episode ended with an outside terrorist group taking credit for the events at the G20 Summitt, which officially freed Nimah and Miranda. Miranda expressed pride in not only her participation, but the fact that she wouldn't face punishment. Miranda resurfaced in the episode, "KUMONK," serving as the head of an FBI outpost in Cleveland. She was approached by Alex, Raina, and Shelby in her post, and flatly turned down their request for her help out of self-preservation. She was later recruited by Will Olsen to assist the group in their takedown of Henry Roarke and the villainous collaborators in the season's penultimate episode, "RAINBOW." However, in the season finale, "RESISTANCE," Miranda turned heel once again and orchestrated a murder attempt on Alex, firing a shot towards her at the Convention--while Alex distributed evidence that (successfully) took down Roarke. She was found with the gun and later arrested. Gallery Miranda Heel Turn.gif|Miranda's heel turn from "Lipstick" Miranda Shaw Kubark.jpg|Miranda with hacker Eric Boyer Miranda Villainess.jpg|Miranda holding Alex Parrish at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Terrorist Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested